Blind Darkness
by Aisha Felina
Summary: A demon with a strange past joins the gang,but can she really be trusted..?
1. New Years Party

Hiyo again!This is my first YYH fic.I hope you enjoy it,and please remember to review!! ^.^~~*~New Year Party~*~~It was a chilly day in Janurary,and Yusuke Uremeshi was sleeping under the heavy covers of his bed,even though it was 11:00 in the morning.Luckily he was off of school for this week,being New Year's Eve.There was no way Yusuke was getting up anytime soon.DING! DING!"Yusuke,could you get the door?"Yusuke simply grumbled and turned over."YUSUKE!! Are you listening?GET THE DOOR!"his mom yelled louder."Fine I'll get the damn door!"He replied impatiently.[She can't do anything] he thought to himself.Yusuke walked out and yawned.He opened the door to see--"Botan?What are you doing here?"he asked the bubbly girl.She smiled."Well hello Yusuke!Can't I even visit once in a while?""Umm..""Well anyways,that's not the point.May I speak to you for a second please?""Sure,"he said stepping out and closing the door behind him."What is it?Another mission?""Bingo!" Botan said flashing a grin.Then she got serious."But this one could be harder then the others.""Did you notice you say that almost every time but we still win?""Yusuke! I'm serious about this!""Well,duh,I can tell! But can this wait till tomorrow?I'll be busy all day!"She sighed."Okay Yusuke.But are you going anywhere tonight?""Yeah me,Kuwabara,Shizuru,and Keiko are going to a restaurant in town.Why?""Well be on alert for spiritual power." "Fine,I wi--""Yusuke c'mon,you have to get ready to go,"Atsuko said barging outside."Oh,hello Botan.""Ah,hehe,hi,"Botan said smiling."Um,well I'll better be going.Goodbye!"She said running off."Here we go again,"Yusuke muttered to himself as he stepped inside again,heading off to his room.**************************Later that night Yusuke was dressed and ready to go.In fact,him and Keiko were heading over there right now.There were people dressed in kimonos everywhere.In a few minutes they reached the restaurant,where Kuwabara and his sister were waiting.They were seated outside (Yusuke sat across from Kuwabara,Shizuru across from Keiko) and ordered what they would have.As the girls engaged in conversation,Yusuke turned to Kuwabara."So have you heard how we have a new assignment?"he whispered."We do?Whats the details?""None yet.Botan's gonna wait till tomorrow to tell us.""Aw,darn."Then their food came and they began to eat,each chatting with one another."Hey,what do ya think is wrong with her?"Kuwabara asked after a few minutes,motioning to a girl seated at a table next to them.She wore a red kimono with black markings on the skirt with blue flowers on the shoulders and black birds on the front.She had a gold ribbon around her waist and a black headband-like material was across her eyes that matched her short spikey black hair."I think she is blind,"Shizuru stated.Keiko shook her head."Do you think we should try to help her?I hate to think she'd be all alone,"Keiko said with worry."Mine as well try.Not like we have anything better to do,"Yusuke pointed out as he lifted himself from his chair.They walked over to her and saw she had a bluish black cat which was drinking milk from a bowl."Um,hey,"Keiko adressed her.She lifted her head,a confused look on her face.Or,at least what was visable of it."Who's there?What do you want?"She asked as her cat hissed."Woah,hold on,we just wanted to see if you were alright!"Yusuke said putting his hands up in defense.The girl calmed down."Oh I'm sorry.I'm fine,"she said in a quiet tone.Then she turned to her cat."Please behave Ace,"she said,and the cat stopped and went back to drinking the milk."You can call me Tomika.""Well is there anything we can do,Tomika?"asked Shizuru."No,but thanks anyways.I'll be leaving now,"she said getting up to leave,picking up her kitty and pulling a cane from her ribbon.Yusuke and the others followed,also being done with their food.When they were out side they turned back to her."Goodbye!"they all yelled in unison.Tomika turned back and waved.They then turned and headed back to their homes.If any of them would have turned around at the moment,they would have probably seen the grin that quickly flashed on the girl's face.It wasn't just a friendly smile."Ace,"she said,a now commanding tone in her voice."Follow them."~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hehe,how ya like?Kinda a cliffhanger ya know?Oh well.I need _at least_ 2 reviews before putting up the next chapter,okay?Well I'll see ya later,byez!~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	2. Search

Hi! Here's the next chapter of my story!Thanks to all who have read it so far! ^.~ Remember to review at the end okies?Now let's get on with the chapter! ~~*~ Search ~~*~ " Come on , Botan! Where the hell are you?" Botan was _supposed_ to be at the assigned area (under a large tree in the park) . Three hours ago. This did not make Yusuke , Kuwabara , Kurama , and Hiei very happy . Mostly Yusuke . " Sorry guys ! " Botan apologized as she landed down next to them ." I had a package to deliver . " Yusuke glared at her . " You're telling me it takes three hours to deliver a package ? ! " But she simply ignored him . " Now I need to tell you about the new case , " she said taking out a piece of posterboard and a marker , and beginning to draw on it. " We are looking for a female demon , yet we know hardly anything about her . All records of her crimes and desription were burned , and for some reason nobody can remember her as well . All we do know at this moment is she resembles a bat in some ways and has a thin , hardly noticeable scar on her right cheek . We also found out she has passed through to the Ningenkai just recently , though we have no reason why . " Botan showed them the board , which had rather poorly drawn figures , to help .. ' explain ' what she was saying . They had to hold back fits of laughter . " We want her back to Spirit World alive , " Botan continued , putting away the board , " so we can question her . " " Okay , we'll find her ! " Yusuke said assuringly . " Do ya know where she is ? " " If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you to look for her now would I ? She's a master of stealth , but if she wants to be found , she will be . We suspect she is in this area though . " " Let's go ! " Kuwabara yelled triumphantly . They headed off together into the woods , Kuwabara in the lead and Hiei lagging in the back . ****************************** As the sun began to set , Yusuke and the others had searched half the woods behind the park . Kuwabara had lost his entergetic air and was now lagging behind near Yusuke . They all seemed to be suffering from surpreme bordness . Finally as the moon came out , they found someone sitting under a tree . Tomika . " Hey ! Whatcha doing ? " Yelled Yusuke , waving . When she didn't answer , he figured she didn't hear , and tryed again . This time she stood . " Would you stop yelling ? My ears work find , idiot , " she said in a tone unlike the one before . " Your not her ! " Kuwabara yelled , pointing a finger at her . She smirked . " And baka number two figured something out . Ain't that special . But then again , I _am_ her . Only my real name is Hitomi . And I believe you've been looking for me ? " She mused . Then she placed a finger at her cheek where a small , red scar was . " You ! " They all exclaimed , getting into fighting stance . Hitomi jumped up into a tree . " We'll have to fight . " " We're ready ! " the group yelled in unison . Hitomi smiled to show sharpened canines . " Let's go . " ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review ! I would like at least two before the next chapter okies ? And thanks Taby and Maxi-chan for reviewing ! I try to make my stories non-bunched , but I don't know what i'm doing wrong ! I'm trying everything ! ! Any help is appreciated ! ! THANKZ and Seeya ! 


End file.
